


Mad Shit

by Holdt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Crack Pairing, Dom/sub, Fanvids, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The meaning of "Daniel" in Unas isn't what you'd think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Shit

[](http://bit.ly/dj5iyB)  
****  
[ Mad Shit by Holdt](http://holdt.webs.com/apps/videos/videos/show/8944821-mad-shit)  
[](http://bit.ly/dj5iyB)  


_Fandom: Stargate SG-1_

Pairing: Chaka/Daniel _  
_

_Warnings_ : um, _Chaka/Daniel_. Also interspecies slash and general crackiness.  


_Summary_ :  It's an Unas world, baby - but Daniel's gotta live in it.

Dedicated to Lesasaur

  
_Music by 3OH!3_

 

  
_June 2010  
_

 

  
[vidders network](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> No Daniels were harmed (much) in the making of this vid.  
> 


End file.
